Manisnya
by STANNYuriska
Summary: [ONESHOOT] - Kisah cinta yang manis dan menggemaskan milik HunHan - Jangan bilang ini mbosenin bila kalian tersenyum - senyum sendiri membacanya * FF kedua aku *


My Love Story

Author : STANNYuriska

Main cast : HunHan ( Boy x Boy ) and EXO members

Cast other : BaekYeol , Kaisoo

Genre : Romance , Happy , Sad and fluffy ~

Disclaimer : Ini Ciptaan saya sendiri , saya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan YME , Kalau banyak YAOI & Typo ,, maapin Author ne^^

**Warning :[ONESHOOT] Gaje , Abal , cerita manis ala anak TK ,YAOI , Typo bertebaran , OOC. Tapi usahakan sejelek – jeleknya FF ini ,, usahakan review ya ? ! NO COPY PASTE ! ~ ****INI ASLI CIPTAAN SAYA**

Maaf cerita pasaran

Yang mau muntah .. lari ketoilet dulu jusseyo

1

2

3

.

Langsung kita mulai aja ya… Cekidot^^

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa sebagian permukaan bumi , kicauan burung serasa seperti candu saat pagi menyapa. Terlihat seorang – Namja Manis – sedang menggeliat diatas kasur empuknya yang lembut. Luhan – Namja Manis – yang sedang terbangun dari alam mimpinya itu , segera menuju kekamar mandi tanpa harus melihat pukul berapa dia bangun sekarang, karena ia memang harus datang pagi – pagi sekali disekolahnya , yaa.. dia bersekolah di SMA terfaforit di Seoul 'SM International High School'. Terlihat Luhan sedang memakai Seragam sekolahnya didepan cermin dengan raut wajah yang sangat bahagia , karena ia menagingat jikalau disekolahnya ada seorang 'IDOLA'nya yang menurutnya sangat Tampan dan Cool itu .

Setelah ia selesai dengan urusan seragamnya , ia harus segera pergi kesekolah , tanpa memikirkan sarapan paginya. Sesampainya di Halte Bus ,, dia terduduk dengan sesekali melirik jam tangan yang setia melingkar ditangannya.

"huh … masih jam 7.15 KST" Ujarnya…

Tin .. tin .. – terdengar suara bus yang baru saja datang. Terlihat - Luhan- segera memasuki bus itu dan mencari bangku kosong yang membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

.

Luhan terlihat menelusuri koridor seklahnya dengan bersenandung kecil bahagia. Dia menempati kelas 3-A bersama kedua sahabatnya , Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat sedang memasuki kelas yang masih jarang penghuninya , karena memang masih 20 menit lebih pagi dari jam masuk sekolahnya. Luhan lalu memutuskan untuk keluar ke Taman Belakang Sekolah yang indah akan pemandangan bunga – bunga yang berwarna – warni.

"hhh…" Luhan mendesah kecil

"Ya … hosh .. hosh .. Lu hosh .. Han .. Hyung .. hosh hosh .." panggil Baekhyun dengan terengah – engah karena berlari.

"O-oh .. baekkie-ya !" Jawab Luhan sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya , dengan wajah yang masih bingung , 'Mengapa Baekhyun mencariku ?' dalam hati.

"Hyung ! aku sudah mencarimu kemana – mana ,, dan ternyata kau disini ! untung saja aku tau dimana tempat favoritmu disekolah" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir.

"Memangnya ada apa kau mencariku ?" timpal Luhan

"huhft… apa kau lupa Hyung ? aku kan mau menyalin Tugas mu" ujar baekhyun dengan nada kesal

"…" 1 menit kemudian

"…" 3 menit kemudian

"…" 5 menit kemudian , dan ia baru tersadar , setelah mencerna kata – kata Baekhyun

"Oh iya ! bagaimana aku bisa lupa hal itu ? Kajja ! kita kembali kekelas" tawar Luhan dengan merangkul pundak baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Gomawo hyung , karena sudah meminjamkan tugasmu ,, hehehe.." Cengiran Baekhyun.

Pletakkk..

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Baekhyun

"Aish.. Appo Hyung ! Appo ! kenapa kau menjitakku sih ? eoh ?" Ujar baekhyun sebal dengan menggosok – gosokkan tangannya dikepalanya.

"Itu peringatan karena kau sudah bermalas – malasan mengerjakan tugas , bebek" Ejek Luhan..

"MWO ? apa Hyung bilang ? Bebek ? SINI KAU HYUNG !" Kejar Baekhyun kepada luhan.

"Kau tidak terima ? bebek ? kau itu cerewet sekali ,, week :p " Ejek Luhan lagi . Sambil melanjutkan Aksi 'Kejar - kejaran' dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Terlihat sang IDOLA 'SM HIS' sedang bejalan sengan kerennya dan diiringi dengan suara para Fans mereka dengan tatapan yang Berbinar – binar. Dan terlihat Ketua Geng mereka yang berkulit seputih susu , hidung mancung nan sempurna , rahangnya yang tegas dan bibisnya yang terlihat manis dan enak dipandang itu terpajang INDAH di wajah dinginnya itu. Karena memang dia selalu Bersikap dingin dan tatapan tajamnya , seakan saling melengkapi dirinya yang PERFECT itu. Ya namja itu memang namja yang di -IDOLA- kan Luhan . Sehun –Nama namja itu-.

"Ya ! Oh Sehun !" Panggil seseorang kepadannya , dan ia pun segera menoleh dengan tatapan dinginnya itu.

"Mwo ?" jawab Sehun dengan nadanya yang dingin

"Aish … Kenapa kau selalu memasang tampang mu yang errrr … itu , Sehun ?" Jawab Chanyeol -seseorang- itu sambil bergidik

"Kenapa masih ada 'Prince of School' yang selalu meremehkan tatapan yang SOMBONG begitu ?" Lanjutnya , dengan nada kesal.

"We ? memangnya tidak boleh ? Lagi pula siapa yang berani melarangku , eoh ?" Timpalnya

"Terserah kau saja" Terlihat Chanyeol itu dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Oh iya , kenapa kita malah berdiri dan berdepat disini ? Jja ! kita kekelas !" Ajak Chanyeol dengan merangkul pundak Sehun.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit Aksi 'kejar - kejaran'nya selesai , karena mereka sudah terengah – engah ,, Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara dan seketika itu pula Kyungsoo baru datang sekolah. Kyungsoo yang melihat kelaku an kedua Sahabatnya itu hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalannya.

"Awas hosh .. kau Hyung hosh .. ! akan ku hosh … balas kau besok hah .. , karena telah memanggilku hosh .. hosh .. dengan sebutan hosh … 'bebek' hosh …" Suaranya sambil terengah – engah.

"Awas – awashh hosh … saja hosh… ,, week :p aku tidak takut … hosh …" jawabnya dengan bersembunya di balik tubuh pendek Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri & nada yang terdengar meng-EJEK.

.

.

"Luhan , kau diberi tugas Kim Songsaengnim untuk mengumpulkan tugas yang beliau beri kemarin , kau disuruh membawanya ke mejanya" Ujar seseorang siswa , yang tak lain adalah teman sekelas Luhan , dengan panjang lebar.

"Kau lihat hyung ? itu adalah hukumanmu… week :p " Ejek Baekhyun.

"Arghh … kenapa Kim Saengnim suka sekali menyuruhku sih ? huh …" Gumam Luhan dengan MemPoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh iya Hyung ,, ini tugasku" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memberikan tugasnya kepada Luhan

"Ini punyaku juga ,, hehehe" Cengiran Baekhyun dengan tampang 'Sok POLOSnya'

"Dasar kau" Ucap Luhan yang hendak menjitak kepala Baekhyun , namun baekhyun segera menutupi kepalanya.

**Author POV off**

.

.

**Luhan POV on**

"Huh .. kenapa bukunya berat sekali sih ? sial !" Gumamku kesal

Tiba – tiba..

Brukk…

"Akh .. Appo ! Aish .. bukunya jadi berantakan dilantai semua !" Jeritku dengan Frustasi

"Ah .. Miahne .. miahne … Perlu bantuan buat berdiri ?" Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

-Jujur ,, aku terkejut , sangat terkejut , melihan siapa yang sedang ada dihadapanku sekarang

"Eh ? eoh ? hm ? iya makasih " Jawabku dengan ekspresi yang kaget , SANGAT KAGET malah ,, tapi aku menerima uluran tangannya ,, hingga …

Blussshh…..

Pipiku pun merona seketika saat aku lihat wajahnya sambil sedikit nge-FLY- mungkin^^

"Kau tidak apa – apa ?" Suaranya terdengar menyeruak ditelingaku

"Ah .. Tidak apa – apa ,, oh .. buku ku" Aku langsung terlonjak kaget, karena lupa memunguti bukuku yang berserakan dilantai koridor kelas.

"Sini biar kubantu" terlihat Sehun sedang berjongkok hendak menolongku memunguti buku

"Ah .. tidak usah ,, biar aku saja ,, ne …" Tolakku dengan sedikit malu

"Ah… tidak apa – apa ,, ini semua karena salahku" Ujarnya dengan tersenyum dan membuatku serasa meleleh ditempat

"Ini.." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan buku yang dia pungut bersamaku

"Ahh… Gomawo"

"Oh .. Mau kubantu membawanya ke Kantor ?" Tawarnya …

"Ah .. tidak usah ,, makasih atas bantuan dan tawarannya ,, tapi aku harus buru – buru mengantarkan buku ini ke Kin Saengnim"

"Oh .. baiklah kalau begitu ,,"

"Ne" akupun berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa ,, hingga …

"Oh iya ,, Sehun ,, namaku Oh Sehun" Ucapnya dari kejauhan

"Ya aku sudah tau ,, namaku Luhan ! Xi Luhan" jawabku dari jauh

**Luhan POV off**

**Sehun POV on.**

"Oh iya ,, Sehun ,, namaku Oh Sehun" Ucapku dari kejauhan , karena aku lupa memperkenalkan diri

"Ya aku sudah tau ,, namaku Luhan ! Xi Luhan" jawabnya dari jauh

Aku melihat punggungnya yang semakin jauh dan jauh karena dia sudah berlalu pergi

"Manis.." Gumamku pelan , sambil membalikkan badanku menuju kelas

"Hei ! Oh Sehun ! Kau tidak masuk kekelas ?" Tegur Choi Songsaengnim padaku

"Ah .. tentu saja saengnim,, saya akan kekelas" Jawabku

-Aku pun langsung berlari kecil menuju kekelas dengan hati yang gembira dan sedikit bersenandung pelan menelusuri koridor kelas.

"Luhan .. hh .. bahkan namanya pun secantik orangnya" aku bergumam pelas dengan tersenyum.

"Ya ! Oh Sehun ! kenapa kau sekarang terlihat gembira sekali , eoh ? padahal baru saja tadi kau memasang wajah tembokmu itu ,, ck" Goda Chanyeol kepadaku

"Eoh ? Memangnya tidak boleh ? " Timpalku

"Boleh sih ,, tapi pasti ada alasan dibalik semua itu , kan ? kan ? kan ?" Goda Chanyeol sambil menyikut lenganku pelan

"Pasti , ya ya ! Chanyeol-ah ,, apa kau mau tau ? eoh ? Tapi kau harus menjaga mulutmu yang rusak itu ,, oke ?" Tawarku dengan nada pelan ke Chanyeol

"Aish .. tenang saja kau maknae ! memangnya ini ada urusannya dengan apa ? siapa ? kenapa aku jadi penasaran dengan urusanmu kali ini , sih ? aish .. palli palli !" Ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat – buat

"Kau ini ,, ani ,, bibirmu itu memang sudah Overdosis -_- " Ejekku

Aku pun menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja aku alami di dekat kantor guru tadi ,, dengan –Seseorang namja Manis- Luhan kepada Chanyeol dengan terperinci.

Chanyeol ? Dia mendengarkan ceritaku dengan seksama dan seperti patung yang tidak bergerak ,, pasti kali ini dia akan menggodaku -_-

"Wah ,, Apa kau jatuh cinta kepadanya , eoh ?" Goda Chanyeol padaku

"MWO ? mana bisa begitu ? Baru saja bertemu ,, dan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya ?" Jawabku dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"Aigoo .. mengapa tidak ? Cinta itu bisa datang dimana , kapan dan siapa saja,, kan ? kenapa tidak ?" Timpalnya dengan 'SOK TAU'nya -_-

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ? dia kan 1 tingkat diatas kita ?" Jawabku sambil menjelaskan , yah … aku memang duduk di kelas 2-E , satu tingkat dibawah Luhan-_hyung_

"Kenapa ? kau khawatir dia tidak menyukaimu ? karena dia lebih tua 1 tahun darimu ? eoh ? " Jawab Chanyeol menyarankan

"Dia tidak akan bisa menolak cintamu yang kau berikan dengan cara yang benar dan pasti, Tuan Oh !" lanjut Chanyeol

"Tapi…" Jawabku ragu

"Sudahlah ! coba saja ! kau harus yakin ,, dan jangan lupa akan 1 Hal" Chanyeol menggantungkan kata – katanya

"Kau harus tetap berperilaku seperti biasa dihadapannya ,, kau tau kan maksudku ? sedikit jual mahal ,, hehehee" lanjutnya

"Kau benar Chanyeol-ah ,, oke akan ku coba nanti' saat istirahat" Jawabku sambil mengangguk mantap

"Nah begitu ! Ini yang namanya 'Prince of School' ,, lebih tepatnya ,, 'Prince of School' yang sedang jatuh cinta ,, kekekkk" Ejeknya sambil terkekeh dan menepuk pundakku.

Akupun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chanyeol ,,, tapi tak lama kemudian ,, aku sudah memasang Death Glare kepadanya ,, seketika itu pula bel masuk berbunyi

**Sehun POV off**

.

**Luhan POV on**

"_Ya Tuhan ,, apa yang membuat hariku seberuntung ini ? apakah dikehidupan sebelumnya aku pernah menjadi pahlawan ? aish … jinjja .. aku senang sekali"_ Gumamku dalam hati yang sangat sangat senang

"Aku akan menceritakan kejadian tadi ke Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ah .." akupun berlari kecil menuju kelas ,, karena memang bel masuk sudah menyeruak ditelingaku

Tak lama kemudian aku sampai didepan pintu kelas dan langsung aku membukanya ,, terlihat Kim Songsaengnim sedang berdiri ,, hendak memulai pelajaran.

"Anyeonghasseo , Kim saengnim" Sapaku dengan membungkukkan badanku hormat didepannya

"Ah .. geurrae Luhan-ah ,, silakan duduk" Perintah Kim saengnim

"Ah.. Ne" Akupun membungkuk dan langsung berlari kecil menuju bangkuku di samping Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

**Luhan POV off**

**.**

**Author POV on**

Kriiiiiinnngg … Kriiiiiinnngg …

Suara bel istirahat terdengar diseluruh penjuru kantin ,, siswa – siswi pun segera berhamburan menuju tempat nomor 1 yang dikunjungi saat istirahat tiba ,, yaitu Kantin.

Kantin 'SM HIS' sangat luas , elit dan juga makanannya adalah makanan ala restoran berbintang

Terlihat Luhan , Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk bertiga ditempat favorit mereka yang berada dipojok ruangan , karena mereka ah .. lebih tepatnya –Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo- yang hobbynya adalah ngerumpi seperti ibu – ibu ,, dan Luhan biasanya hanya mendengarkan apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

Tiba-tiba saja ,, suasana dikantin menjadi sangat ramai dan bising karena suara para yeoja dan namja yang tak lain adalah fans Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang menuju ke meja langganan mereka yang berada ditengah – tengah ruangan.

Dan hal yang terduga adalah … Sehun tiba – tiba saja menghampiri Luhan dengan _smirk-_nya yang menurutnya sangat tampan dan mempesona itu. Bahkan banyak tatapan sinis dari semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu ,, tak digubris sama sekali oleh Sehun

Deg

Deg … Deg … jantungku terasa mau meledak

"Hai … Hyung .. kita bertemu lagi" Tanya Sehun dengan senyumannya

"…" Luhan diam mematung tanpa sepatah kata

"Boleh aku ikutan duduk disini bersama kalian ,, hyung ?" Tanyanya lagi

"eh ? eoh ? ah ? Te-tentu bo-bo-boleh … Sehun-ah" Jawabnya sambil tergagap – gagap

"Hei .. Hyung … apa aku juga boleh duduk disisni ?" saut Chanyeol

"Ah… tentu saja .. errr" Luhan bingung

"Ah .. Chanyeol ,, Park Chanyeol namaku ,, aku sahabat Sehun" Jawabnya , seakan mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan Luhan

"Ah .. Tentu saja Chanyeol-ah" Ucapnya ramah pada Chanyeol

"Gomawo ,, hyung" Jawabnya

"Ah .. ne" Jawab Luhan

Hening

Sehun Sepertinya hanya memandangi Luhan dengan Senyumnya.

"Oh iya ,, Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol" Suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara mereka berLima

"Aku Do Kyungsoo ,, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo" sahut Kyungsoo menerima jabatan tangan Chanyeol

"Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun ,, atau kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun" Sahut Baekhyun dengan semangat dan … entahlah … mungkin dia menyukai Chanyeol

"Ah .. ne ,, Hyung ,, kau cantik sekali" Goda Chanyeol pada Baekhyun .. dan membuat pipi Baekhyun merah merona seperti tomat

"MWO ? Anyia .. aku kan namja" Sahut Baekhyun dengan malu

"Anyia hyung ,, kau sangat cantik ,, melebihi kecantikan Yeoja menurutku ,, hehehee" Jawab Chanyeol dengan semakin menggoda Baekhyun .. dan membuat pipinya semakin merah

Tiba – tiba …

"Ekhem…" deheman Kyungsoo , Luhan dan Sehun secara bersamaan ,, membuat keduannya saling salah tingkah ,, dan Serentak ,, mereka berlima Terkekeh dan Tertawa terbahak – bahak ,, memecah kecanggungan.

"Luhan –hyung,, kau pesan apa itu ? sepertinya enak"Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan

"Ah .. ini ? ini Strawberry cake dan Taro Bubble Tea favotit ku ,, kau mau ? apa aku pesankan ?" Jawab Luhan dengan mantap

"Anyia –hyung ,, aku mau punya mu" Jawab Sehun ,, yang sukses membuat Luhan Blusshing

"Eoh ? Mwo ? Ka-kau mau pu-punyaku ? ta-tapi bagaimana?" Jawab Luhan dengan malu dan terbata – bata

"Iya yang itu hyung , punyamu ,, sepertinya punyamu lebih manis dari yang lain ,, karena manisnya –hyung menular kese cake itu" Dan Ujar Sehun sekali lagi berhasil membuat Luhan Deg – degan

Deg…

Deg … Deg …

**Author POV off**

**Luhan POV on**

"Iya yang itu hyung , punyamu ,, sepertinya punyamu lebih manis dari yang lain ,, karena manisnya –hyung menular ke cake itu" Perkataan Sehun itu berhasil membuat memblussing , deg – , malu dan terkejut dengan seketika.

"Hyung ,, kau kenapa ? apa kau tidak mau berbagi cake mu denganku eoh ?" terdengar suaranya dengan dibuat – buat seperti anak kecil

"…" aku masih terdiam mematung , mengingat perkataannya tadi

"Hyung ? .. hei hyung ? kau tidak mau ? .. yasudah … aku akan pindah saja kalau begitu" ucapnya

"eoh ? ANDWEEE !" Spontan saja tiba – tiba aku menjerit ,, membuat semua orang termasuk Sehun terkejut

"Hehehe ,, Ka-kau bo-boleh memaka-an nya ,, kok …" Cengiranku dan 'Shit'! hatiku benar – benar mau meledak.

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu … suapi aku hyung … Aaaa" Ucapnya manja ,, sambil membuka bibirnya panjang lebar

"MWO? Kau gila ? semua orang memperhatikan kita ,, Sehun" Tolakku mentah – mentah.

"Tidak mau ! cepat hyung ! sebentar lagi masuk .. Aaaa" Jawabnya lagi ,, dan lagi – lagi membuat perutku seperti ada kupu – kupu yang berterbangan disana.

"Hhh .. Baiklah .. Aaaa" Rajukku dengan menyuapkan Strawberry cake ku.

Ya TUHAN ! sebenarnya ada apa dengan hari ini ? Kenapa aku bisa sangat – sangat seberuntung ini ? Dan ada apa dengan Oh Sehun ,, semenjak bertabrakan denganku tadi ? tidak seperti biasa – biasanya di menjadi Manja dan seperti anak kecil begitu didepanku ? Atau jangan – jangan dia… ? Oh Tidak Xi Luhan ! Itu tidak mungkin ,, tapi aku mengharapkan itu mungkin terjadi sih ,, hehehee … salahkan nasibku saja yang seberuntung ini.

**Luhan POV off**

**Sehun POV on**

"Hmm .. ini manis hyung ,, apalagi langsung dari mu" Godaku padanya ,, dan aku sekali lagi bisa melihat wajahnya yang merona itu.

"Hehehe .. benarkah ? kau ini bisa saja" Jawabnya sambil malu – malu

"Geurrae hyung ! ini sangat manis" Timpalnya

"Ya Oh Sehun ! kajja kita kekelas ,, bel masuk sudah hampir berbunyi sepertinya" Sahut Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundakku

"Iya ,, Luhan hyung ,, sebentar lagi pelajaran Lee Saengnim" Sahut Baekhyun juga , setelah Chanyeol

"Kajja semua ,, kita kembali kekelas masing - masing" Ajak Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan diikuti dengan kami

"Ya sudah kita berpisah disini ne ! Anyeong Sehun-ah ,, Anyeong Chanyeol-ah" Akhirnya suara indah Luhan pecah juga di telingaku.

"Baiklah hyung ! Anyeong" Sahutku sambil melambaikan tanganku

**Sehun POV off**

**Author POV on**

Akhirnya mereka pun berpisah dan menuju kelas masing – masing ,, dan tiba – tiba saja Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya dari kejauhan

"Hyung ! besok kita kekelas bersama ne ? Aku akan menunggumu didepan kelasmu ,, Anyeong hyung ,, nanti' aku menunggumu digerbang" Suaranya dari kejauhan

"MWO? Ah-ah ne ,,, Sehun-ah" Jawabku dari kejauhan

.

.

Setelah sekolah usai ,, akhirnya Luhan , Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo keluar kelas bersama ,, dan menuju gerbang sekolah,,, tiba – tiba saja Sehun datang dan menepuk pundak Luhan . dan membuat seulas senyum dari seorang Xi Luhan keluar begitu saja ,,

BaekSoo ? mereka hanya tersenyum – senyum dan menggeleng – nggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung ! Kau pulang naik apa ?" Tanya sehun

"Naik bus , kenapa ?" anya Luhan dengan ekspresi bingung

"Tak apa Hyung ,, Kau mau pulang bersamaku ? aku bawa mobil" Tawarnya kepada Luhan

"Oh tidak , Terimakasih ,, tap aku akan pulang dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo" Tolaknya halus dengan menoleh kepada BaekSoo

"Tak apa hyung , kau dengan Sehun saja ,, biar aku pulang dengan KyungSoo" Sahut Baekhyun ,, seakan mengerti situasi

"Iya hyung ,, kau dengan sehun saja ,, kami tak apa" Sahut Kyunsoo dengan mengangguk – nganggukkan kepalanya

"Tap kan…" JAwabku bingung

"Anyeong hyung ! kami duluan ne" Suara BaekSoo dengan bersamaan dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh

"hh … "

"Gimana hyung ? mau pulang denganku ? ne ? ne ?" Ajak Sehun.

"Hhh .. baiklah …" Akhirnya Luhan menerima ajakannya

"Nah … Kajja hyung ! Ah .. anyia … kau tunggu disini saja ,, aku akan mengambil mobilku diparkiran sekolah" Ujar Sehun

"Ne" Anggukan Luhan dengan senyum

Setelah menunggu 5 menit lamanya ,, akhirnya Sehun datang dengan mobil Sport Lamborgini-nya yang berwarna Putih mulus di bodi-nya dan merah dibagian tempat duduknya .. terlihat WOW ,, Luhan pun terpesona dengan gaya Sehun , bukan bukan bukan karena Luhan tidak mampu membeli itu semua ,, hanya saja Luhan ingin mandiri , walaupun belum diperbolehkan tinggal sendiri diapartemen mewah oleh Eomma dan Appanya ,, ya … kedua orang tuanya sudah bergelut dengan dunia BISNIS sejak Luhan belum lahir ,, dan pastinya mereka sangat kaya ,, tetapi Luhan bukanlah anak sombong yang memanfaatkan orang tua nya .. dia sangat lah berbeda ..

_Back To Story_

TIIN TIIN

"Eoh .. hyung kenapa kau melamun .. kajja masuk lah .."Ajak Sehun dengan membukakan pintu mobil untu Luhan masuk

"Ahh .. Iya .. Gomawo" Jawabnya dengan tertunduk

"Geurae .. jangan sungkan" ujarnya dengan tersenyum manis

"Kita kan sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'Kekasih' ,, jadi jangan sungkan" sambungnya .. membuat Luhan Tertegun seketikan

Deg..

Deg...

"_WHAT-? Apa – apa'an ini ? itukan berarti dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku secara tidak langsung ? WHAT THE H-" _Teriakan Luhan dalam hati , dan terhenti , karena tiba – tiba saja Sehun berjongkok dihadapan Luhan dan menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Hyung .. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ? aku tak bisa menyampaikan kata – kata manis kepadamu ,, karena aku tak pandai dalam hal itu ,, tapi aku bisa menyampaikan rangkaian hatiku kepadamu ,, Hyung … Aku Menyuka- ani .. Aku Mencintaimu .. sangat Mencintaimu … Will you ?" Pernyataan tulus Sehun sampai membuat luhan menitikkan Liquid beningnya .. -Bahagia-

Semua orang yang berjalan disekitar mereka pun berhenti , karena melihan adegan (?) Sepasang 'Kekasih' itu .. dan banyak yang berkata …

'**Ommonaaaa … Manisnya mereka'**

'**Ya TUHAN .. aku terharu dengan caranya'**

'**Dia pria yang pemberani .. padahal disini tempat Umum yang ramai .. ya tuhan'**

'**OH MY GOD ! Aku ingin sepertinya .. beruntung sekali dia'**

Begitulah reaksi orang – orang melihat Adegan tersebut …

Sementara Luhan …

"Ne … nado .. Sehun-ah … Nadooooooooo Saranghae Sehun-ah" Jawab Luhan sambil berlari kepelukan Sehun

"Gomawo .. Hannie-ah … Saranghae .. neomu neomu neomu saranghae .." Jawab Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dan mencium pucuk kepalanya

Sehun melepaskan pelukan dengan perlahan dan sedikit membungkukkan bedannya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah 'Namjachingu'-nya … dan …

'_CUP'_

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan Lembut tanpa nafsu dan ciuman itu menyalurkan perasaan mereka …

Itu adalah 'First Kiss' Luhan dan Sehun .. dan tentu saja 'First Love' mereka ,, dan tentu saja mereka sangat bahagia …

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka … dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Luhan dengan lembut .. lalu hidung luhan … Kedua pipi Cubby Luhan Dan Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan setelah itu memeluknya erat sekali … sangat erat ,, seakan – akan takut akan saling kehilangan …

**Sehun POV on**

"Saranghae Xi LuHan" Ucapku sambil mempererat pelukanku pada Namjachinguku ,, kekekkkk ..

"Arra … Nado Saraaaaaaanghaeyo" Balas Namjaku .. oh … aku suka sekali dengan kata 'Namjaku' .. hahahaaaa…

"Ahh … Ayo kita ke Mansion ku … Hannie…" Godaku sambil mencubitpipinya …

"A –aa-pa ? ke-napa ?" Jawabnya gugup … oh lihatlah … pipinya merona seperti kepiting rebus … OMO … kau membuatku Diabetes saying …

"Aku akan membawamu pada orang tuaku sekarang juga" Jawabku mantab dan segera menarik pergelangan tangannya

"MWO ? Orang tuamu ?" wah .. wah .. dia kalau kaget cantik juga ya …(Author : -,,- Seneng banget lu ,, dasar SARAP #Bugh.. ,, Sehun : Ape ? lu mau ngomong ape ? ,, Author : Ampuun Baaaaaanng ㅠ,.ㅠ )

END

Hai ~~~ Ini FF ke dua aku :3 … ada yang mau Epilognya ? review ya ~~


End file.
